


Not So Bad After All

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [34]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Trans Nico di Angelo, idk what else to tag so i'll stop lmao, the title is pretty rough but ykyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Nico's been wearing his binder for a little too long. A certain camp director has something to say about it.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 26
Kudos: 168





	Not So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from weird_hoodie_kid:  
> trans nico di angelo?
> 
> Thank you for the prompt! I tried, although I don’t know how good it is. Up to you to decide.
> 
> Also, my laptop is still dead, so stories are honestly going to be posted a little slower. I am getting to requests though, so thank you for your patience and sorry kdhdjdjdjdh. :P
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

“Nick Allen?”

A voice interrupted Nico’s detailed Myth-O-Magic explanation of the strengths of pairing Artemis with Apollo than simply using Apollo’s special attack. The two boys shared a look of confusion as they looked up, coming face to face with Mr. D himself.

Nico cleared his throat, doing his best to hide his annoyance at the interruption. “Mr. D. Is there something wrong?”

The wine god looked bored, rolling his eyes at Nico’s poorly hidden irritation as he turned to Will. “Solstice, get me a Diet Coke.”

It took all of Nico’s remaining self-control to not send the god straight to Tartarus for how he had spoken to Will. The son of Apollo looked pretty annoyed too, gesturing to the opened can in Dionysus’ hand.

“I- you already have one though?”

Dionysus’ eyes flashed in annoyance. “I’m not turning you into a dolphin right now for questioning me, mostly because of what you have done for my sons. But I won’t ask again: Diet Coke, now Mr. Pollen.”

Will furrowed his brows, mouthing the word  _ pollen _ as he tried to understand how the  _ fuck _ it was supposed to sound anything like his last name. After a few seconds, he sighed, standing up and starting to head to the Big House. Will turned around and quickly shot Nico a look that said  _ I’ll be back _ . Nico just nodded, finding himself all alone with the god.

Before Nico could say anything, Dionysus cut in.

“You’ve had your binder on for ten hours straight. It’s time to take a break,” the god declared, taking a long sip of his Diet Coke. Nico felt his face go red, heart pounding.

“H-how… How do you know that?” he said, staring at the god in awe.

Dionysus sighed, shooting Nico a look. “For your information,  _ Nate _ , all things gender are in my domain. Kind of makes it hard for me  _ not _ to know.”

Nico swallowed. He didn’t really know how he felt about Mr. D knowing this sort of personal information about him. The only other people he had really talked to about it all were Will, Hazel, and a few of the other Seven. Even then, it wasn’t something he liked to talk about much, as it planted a seed of doubt that maybe he wasn’t passing.

Dionysus cleared his throat. When Nico looked up, the wine god’s expression was ever-so-slightly more sympathetic.

“You’re perfectly fine, Noah. Just make sure to let yourself breathe in between long periods. You don’t want to hurt yourself in the process.”

Before Nico could say anything, Will came back to where the two were, Diet Coke in hand as he glared at the god.

“One Diet Coke, as requested,” he grumbled.

Mr. D raised an eyebrow at him, “It’s not open. Tap the fizz out and open it, Sonnet.”

For a moment, Nico was genuinely convinced Will was going to chuck the soda at the god’s head. Instead, he flashed the god his signature  _ I’m-tired-of-your-shit-but-I’d-hate-to-be-rude-like-you _ look that he usually only got when dealing with rude or insensitive patients. He tapped the lid a few times before cracking the soda open, holding it out to Mr. D expectantly.

The wine god looked at the soda, nodding. “Great. I’ll be off now.”

With that, he turned away and headed back to the Big House, ignoring Will’s horrified expression and the Diet Coke in his hands. Nico got up, standing next to his boyfriend.

“Hello? You good?” he asked, poking Will’s face. Will was quiet for a few seconds before turning and chucking the open soda into a trash can a solid few feet away ( _ stupid Apollo kids with their perfect aim _ ). Nico suppressed a giggle as Will huffed, pouting slightly.

“Why  _ me _ ?” he whined, giving Nico a kicked puppy look. Nico held his hands up, shrugging. 

“Don’t look at me. I’m pretty sure to all, Mr. D’s mind is an enigma.”

Will blew some hair out his face, looking annoyed before seeming to remember something else. “So why did Mr. D send me on that trip? Did he want to talk to you?”

Nico winced, tempted to lie but also knowing it wouldn’t do any good. “Ah, he just wanted to talk. Also, on a completely unrelated note, uh, I need to take a break from binding for a bit,” he mumbled quietly.

Will simply hummed, taking Nico’s hand as they made their way to the Hades Cabin. “Right. Let me guess, Mr. D came here to remind you?”

Nico blinked, staring at his boyfriend. “I- how did you…”

The son of Apollo smiled slightly, shrugging. “Other campers who bind have told me about him doing that. He might act like a dick 99% of the time, but he reserves 1% to look after campers in his godly domain. Pretty neat.”

Nico was silent just nodding along. It was nice to know there was a god in his corner, as weird as it may be.

Will wrinkled his nose, thinking. “That doesn’t mean I’m happy with him sending me on the world’s most pointless quest.”

Nico laughed at that, and after a few seconds of pouting some more, Will did too. 

As the two arrived at the Hades Cabin, Nico felt Will squeeze his hand lightly, and a surge of warmth filled his chest as he realized maybe he had more support than he thought he did.

And that was more than he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like writing Mr. D and Nico weird half-respect relationship smh. But yeah, I’m sure I’ve seen this sort of idea around, and I really just wanted to write it up. 
> 
> Uh yeah... if I got something generally wrong, please LMK. I would be happy to go back and rewrite parts, mostly because I don’t want to make any one feel bad or something (in case y'all can't tell, I'm pretty nervous about having posted this rip).
> 
> Anyways, that’s all. Yee.
> 
> Leave any requests/headcanons, if you want!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
